1. Field of the Invention
Modular system of closet inside part or dressing room complement of combinable design mass manufactured, of adjustable and standardized sizes according to the needs of modern popular or residential buildings, characterized because it is easy to assemble, highly resistant to impacts or items overload, and makes optimum use of wardrobe and other items spaces, with or without lateral edge reinforcements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several closet construction designs are known, such as the assembling of pieces or modules generally of solid wood, fine wood or pine wood. For example, British Patent 640,518, describes a dismountable closet based on a module with lateral and back walls formed as one single unit.
Japanese Patent 5141080 describes the building structure of a closet based on a smaller member of parts through the use of grooved posts for the assembly of the lateral walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,490 describes a portable dismountable closet for travels, characterized because it has a textile cover on a supporting tubular structure for assembly purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,099 describes a support module for closet to increase the usable space in the closet, based on bars placed in horizontal or vertical positions and assembled on collapsible cylindrical pipes through connecting elements with intersection joints.
Japanese Patent 5098791 describes the formation of a closet through the assembly of wooden frame shaped panels with heat insulation structure with “U” shaped sections and fixed onto posts, forming units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,803 describes a system of closet organization and a method for its installation, characterized because it features the assembly of a console unit, the unit having tubular plastic posts to include additional racks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,208 describes a self-assembly closet, that uses clip elements to fasten the shelves onto the lateral parts of the closet through a tongued and grooved assembly.
The above-mentioned inventions are generally characterized because they propose adjustable closets that can be assembled and dismounted.
The invention relates to pieces of furniture such as closets, book shelves, etc. made of agglomerated-wood based materials that, through various manufacturing techniques, are made as resistant and durable as the pieces of furniture made of solid material. Moreover, said pieces of furniture can be assembled, dismounted and adjusted to the space available according to popular or residential building standards.
The instant invention is an embodiment of the manufacturing kit for closet inside part such as described in our Mexican Patent Application PA/a/2003/004388.